Cute Kisses
by GarekiKun
Summary: A short fluffy one-shot where Dante finds Nero being cute.


Dante entered his home after completing his assigned mission. He quickly went upstairs grabbing some clean red plaid pjs and black boxers, as well as a towel. He went into the citrus scented bathroom to id his body of the filthy devil blood. Washing his body with his favorite strawberry scented soap felt amazing, though not as amazing as it felt to have the kid in his arms. Dante placed his hands against the wall at the thought, as if leaning under the water would rid his of such thoughts. Dante was hopefully in love with Nero, yea the one who seemed to be his rival. After the events with Sanctus, Nero had sought out Dante and asked if he could stay with him. Dante had felt something since the very beginning though he did what he could to ignore it or make up excuses. Now though, he couldn't deny it any longer. Seeing the kid, his excitement and enthusiasm to each mission, his smile and laugh, sarcastic humour, seeing him training in the backyard shirtless and sweaty. He had to hold himself back from glomping the kid when he looked so scrumptious.

He began to think of naughty things the two devils could do together, although he had to stop himself when he felt a slight disturbance in his nether region. Annoyed, he turned off the water and dried himself, getting dressed. Dante sighed to himself when he exited the bathroom on his way to his room. His eyes widened when he entered his room. He rubbed them, wondering if maybe he had fallen and hit his head in the shower and was now seeing things. When he looked again though, nothing had changed, there was Nero, cuddled with a body pillow. He had his arms around it as well as his legs. Dante had lost control of his jaw muscles, his jaw hung slack at the adorable yet sexy display of Nero. With further examination, he noticed that Nero wore simple sweat pants, his black boxers peeking out, they were visible due to the white shirt riding up showing a good amount of Nero's torso. Dante quickly snapped a picture before deciding to wake up the sleeping intruder, "Nero." He spoke as he gently shook him.

"Wake up, Nero."

"Dante?" came the sleepy reply,

"Mhm."

"What do you want?" He seemed confused as he sat up and rubbed his eyes.

"You're in my bed." With that Nero was wide awake.

"Dante!" He spoke loudly and slightly embarrassed.

Dante smirked at the flustered teen, "May I ask what you're doing in my bed?"

"W-well you see, t-there was a suspicious subject in-"

"Nero, you would've kicked their ass."

"Okay well it was-"

"You would've done it no matter who it was."

"Alright, well first off, I didn't think you'd be home so soon and your bed is softer."

"No, it's not actually. I gave you the softer bed." Nero blushed, he would just have to admit it.

"W-well-"

"It's not like you to be so shy."

"I'm gonna get kicked out…" Nero mumbled to himself.

"Did you miss me while I was away? That's it, isn't it? You cuddled up to my pillow because it smells like me, so you pretended it was me, you did that not only because you missed me but because you secretly have feelings for me that you're too scared to tell me about."

Now it was Nero's turn to lose control of his jaw muscles. Dante was purely joking, simply teasing the kid to get him riled up, but judging by his reaction, he may have accidentally discovered the truth.

"D-Dante, don't throw me out please! I-I don't have-"

Nero began to cry, Dante had never seen this side of him. "Nero, come here." Dante opened his arms, which Nero gladly entered,

"I would never throw you out, especially since I share the same feelings for you, Nero." Nero held onto Dante tighter.

"Now how about I replace that body pillow with you?" Dante pulled away and lay down, his arms open once again. Nero stood in place, simply staring with a blush on his cheeks,

"Come on." Dante had waited for what seemed like forever to even have a small chance to hold Nero, but never did he expect Nero to return his feelings. Nero smiled and cuddled up to Dante's warm body.

"Dante," said man hmmed in response, enjoying the shampoo scent of Nero's hair, "I love you, old man."

Dante's eyes widened before he smiled, "I love you too, kid. Now will you be mine?"

Nero peeked up at him and out of nowhere, placed a kiss upon Dante's soft lips, "Of course."


End file.
